A user often wears goggles to protect the eyes in addition to a protective headgear or helmet. A clip provides a convenient solution to keep the goggles on the helmet. But such a clip often requires tools or attachments to assemble the clip onto, and dissemble the clip from, the helmet, and also does not have sufficient tension to hold the goggles on the helmet.
It would be desirable to have a helmet goggle retention clip that can be assembled onto, or removed from, the helmet without any additional tools or attachments and still has sufficient tension to hold the goggles in place.